


Habits

by ackles_ass_equation



Series: Let Me Love You [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Pre-Series, Sexual Content, Top Sam, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackles_ass_equation/pseuds/ackles_ass_equation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam can't go to sleep without Dean's amulet in his mouth. Dean has decided that Sam is too old for it now and refuses to let Sam sleep like that. As Sam is trying to get Dean to change his mind, he feels Dean's erection against his hip and it gives him an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habits

Sam had been insistent on sucking Dean's amulet ever since Sam had given it to him. On the nights that they didn’t share a bed, Sam just wouldn’t sleep. He couldn’t with the necklace resting in his mouth. It also didn’t help that when Sam was sleeping alone, he was, well, alone. He didn’t have the weight of his big brother pressing into him. He felt small and vulnerable without Dean by his side. (Though, he'll never admit any of it, not out loud anyway.) Instead, he chose to take every single opportunity to sleep as close to Dean as he possibly can.

So when Dean finally decided that they were both too old to sleep like that, it broke Sam’s heart.

“You’re almost sixteen now, Sam. You’re just going to have to learn to sleep without it,” Dean tried to reason.

He turned off the lamp on the bedside table, leaving them alone in the dark.

They were sleeping together in one of the two queen-sized beds. They left the other one empty, just in case John came back to the motel room from the bar, even though he probably wouldn’t. They kept the bed empty anyways.

Sam waited until he thought Dean was asleep to try and lean over to get the amulet. Dean was laying on his back so Sam was sure that it would be pretty easy. He turned on his side to slide closer to Dean until they were touching and reached his hand out, but Dean caught it.

“No, Sam,” he said sternly.

Sam grumbled and tried again. Dean was relentless, though, and gripped both of his wrists tightly together.

“Stop, Sam, I mean it. No. Go to sleep.”

Dean let go of his wrists. Sam turned and tried to figure out another plan. So, he started crying. Quietly at first, then louder so that he was sure that Dean could hear him. If Dean wasn’t going to give him what he wanted, Sam was at least going to make Dean feel guilty about it. Dean gave a deep sigh like he was trying to ignore Sam. Or he couldn’t believe Sam was actually crying over this. It didn’t take Dean long to somewhat give in. He rolled over on his side so that his stomach and chest was pressed against Sam’s back. He snaked an arm around Sam’s abdomen.

“Please don’t cry about this. It’s so stupid. It’s just a necklace. You can sleep without it,” Dean tried to assure him.

“No, I can’t. I don’t want to,” Sam muttered pathetically.

“Why not?”

Sam thought for a minute whether to tell him. To tell Dean how close he feels to him when he has the amulet in his mouth. He could just lie. Say he just likes the taste of it or something. But Sam was tired of lying to Dean. So he opted for simplifying the truth as much as possible without stretching it.

“I feel alone without it. It makes me feel safe. You make me feel safe. It feels like you,” he confessed.

Dean sighed again and kissed the back of Sam’s head.

“You know this has to stop, though, right? You can’t be this dependent on it. We’ll just have to figure something else out.”

“Like what?” Sam turned back over so that their chests could touch. That’s when Sam felt Dean’s dick against his hip. Hard enough that it must have to be painful. Sam laid there for a second and could tell that Dean was just hoping that he hadn’t noticed. “I think I have an idea,” Sam whispered and leaned up and kissed Dean.

Dean didn’t do anything for a few seconds. Just sat there as Sam kissed him. Then, finally, his brain switched on again and he kissed Sam back. Fiercely at first, then softer as the kiss prolonged. After several minutes, they were planting gentle and affectionate pecks to each other’s lips. Sam moved his head to kiss underneath Dean’s jawline.

“Sammy,” Dean whispered, “what exactly is that plan of yours?”

“You’ll see,” Sam smiled into the base of Dean’s throat.

He nipped at the skin there and pushed Dean onto his back so that he could crawl on top of him. He lifted Dean’s shirt up to get to his nipple. He leaned down and sucked one into his mouth. Dean moaned and tried to buck his hips up, but didn’t get far with Sam’s stubborn weight on his thighs. Sam made a mental note to come back to that later as he moved south. He stopped and licked Dean’s bellybutton relentlessly. Dean carded his fingers into Sam’s hair and tried to hint that he wanted him to go a little further down. Sam sat up and moved his legs so that his knees were outside of Dean’s. He untied the drawstring of Dean’s sweatpants and pulled them down his hips, but not all the way off his body.

He folded himself so that he could easily take Dean’s thick and pulsing cock in his mouth. He sucked on the tip and put one hand on Dean’s chest to balance himself. The other hand switched from fondling Dean’s balls to rubbing his hole every few seconds.

Dean was a babbling mess underneath Sam. He gripped the motel sheets and rocked his hips in time to the bobbing of Sam’s head. He whined embarrassingly loud when Sam pulled off completely. Then Sam pulled Dean’s sweatpants completely and hitched Dean’s legs around his neck. Dean hooked his ankles together and waited for Sam to get his mouth back on his almost weeping dick.

But Sam had other plans. He licked a stripe from Dean’s hole to his heavy balls.

“Oh, god,” Dean gasped.

So Sam did it again. And again. And again. Dean reached down to touch his dick, but Sam smacked his hand away.

“Mine,” he growled and buried his face back into Dean’s ass.

He slid his tongue in and out of Dean’s hole for what felt like forever before he added a finger along with it. Then two, then three. By now, Dean was almost crying.

“Please, Sammy,” he begged.

Sam lifted his head and looked up at him innocently.

“Please what, Dean?”

Dean took several controlled breaths while Sam continued to work three fingers deep inside him.

“Please, just- do _something._ Stop teasing. I need to come. I’ll do anything. Please, Sam,” his voice broke off into a pleasure filled sob.

Sam knew neither one was going to come like this, and Sam was just as hard as Dean was.

“Lube,” Sam asked Dean.

Dean fumbled around the inside of the nightstand for a few seconds. He finally managed to pull out a small bottle and tossed it to Sam. Sam was quick to pull his pajama pants and underwear off and slick up his erection.

He slid slowly into Dean, inch by inch. When he bottomed out, he gave Dean a few seconds to adjust. Dean rolled his hips and that’s all it took for Sam to start moving.

He started out slow at first. Then quickly started thrusting faster and faster until he was pounded into Dean. Dean was moaning like a whore. They were probably going to get a noise complaint by the morning, but Sam couldn’t care less at the moment. He angled his hips to hit Dean’s prostate. That’s all it took for Dean to come, hard and loudly. That pushed Sam over the edge as well, and he came deep inside Dean. He collapsed on Dean’s chest and panted as Dean ran his finger's through Sam's hair.

Sam pulled out when he became too sensitive. Dean let out a pitiful whine as the feeling. Sam rolled over and laid his head on Dean’s chest.

“Are we going to talk about this,” Sam asked quietly.

“Tomorrow,” Dean answered, pulling the blankets up and around them

Neither one of them could be bothered to clean up their mess.

Sam nodded and closed his eyes. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist and started dozing off as well.

Sam instinctively pulled Dean’s amulet into his mouth right before falling asleep. Dean didn’t complain.


End file.
